1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing software applications. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for managing the execution of a set of applications in response to detecting a system management event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are machines that manipulate data according to a list of instructions. A generic data processing system includes four main components: an arithmetic and logic unit (ALU), a control unit, memory, and input/output devices (I/O). The components of a data processing system may be interconnected by busses.
The data processing system may host an operating system and one or more applications. The software hosted on the data processing system may be executed using resources of the data processing system. During the execution of the software on the data processing system, events may arise that affect the execution of the software on the data processing system.